Story of a weird Life
by TheOtherGuyBarb
Summary: Barb's adventures continue in this sequel of "Story of a wierd school". More action. More fights. More fun. Enjoy.
1. 5 years later

**Hello once again. The sequel is a go. I got some reviews that said that people wanted it and also i was told personally... So here it is. The sequel. Hope you like it. And don't forget to review. Also i think i will do character bio's after the story. It will contain weapons and other stuff and also the 5 years...**

* 5 years after the final fight *

Gunshots and cutting noises were heard from the train station. Who were making them? We will soon find out...

2 guys one with revolvers and the other one with something like a sword were fighting a bunch of soldiers. There were like 30 soldiers, but they were no mach for those two.

The one with the sword was really fast. The soldiers couldnt even react when the others got killed. As for the revolver guy. He couldn't get hit because his fired bullets always deflected the soldier bullets. His bullets just went through the other ones.

In just a few seconds there were only 3 soldiers left. The one with the sword jumped forward and killed one, the revolver guy shot one as well. The one with the sword jumped to the third soldier.

"Almost there..." the guy made an evil smile as he raised his sword.

*Shot*

The soldier fell dead by his feet.

"Hey! What's the big idea Rix?" asked Barb.

"Spare bullet." answered Rix who was already sitting on a bench and smoking a cigarette.

"You just fucking stole my kill you know that?" Barb said angrily.

"It's your fault that you're a slow ass." said Rix.

"Fuck you."

"Well how much did you kill?" asked Rix calmly.

"74. Without the shitty bots." Barb smiled.

"76." said Rix and let out a smoke.

"Well you stole the last one. We would've tied."

"In any case... you lost." said Rix mockingly.

"Yea. Yea. Stick it where it fits..." said Barb and showed Rix the middle finger.

"What a sore loser..." continued to mock Barb said Rix.

"Well we already owned those assholes. If you wanna make this one-on-one just fucking say so."

"Whatever." said Rix and Let another smoke out. "I think we killed 'em all. Let's just get out of here."

"Ugh. Fair enough." said Barb and gave Rix 50 bucks.

Suddenly a train came to the train station.

"And that's our ride." said Rix and threw away the cigarette.

Suddenly someone landed on the train an it exploded.

"Was..."

Barb stood up.

"I hope i offend you when i say your plan looks like a pile of shit." he looked at the guys who were there. He was surprised but didn't show it. It was... Mad and Ninja.

"Just look at that. Our old pals. They're fucking breathing, man." said Barb and punched Rix's shoulder.

"Interesting." said Rix. "They appear to be wearing high-class body-armor."

"Yea. So?"

"That armor attaches to the body really good. It is mostly used if a person has major injuries. That must mean that explosion did do damage to them."

"Ah. Neverming mind that. Let's just go!"

"Wait." said Ninja. "We didn't come here to fight. We came to talk."

"Yea. Yea. Just cut the bullshit. We know all your tricks." Barb was about to attack.

"Hold it." Rix said. "If they would've come here to fight they would've already engaged us in combat. If they are really here to talk... let's hear them out."

"Tch. Since when did you become so soft?" mockingly Barb asked Rix.

"Since never." he answered. "The only reason i didn't attack you is because you didn't do it first but know this one wrong move and your dead."

"Yea. Yea. We got it." said Mad.

"So what's the story?" asked Rix.

"Well... here it goes." said Ninja.

*** Later***

"That's it." Ninja finished the story.

"That was the biggest bullshit i've hear in my entire fucking life." said Barb.

"It's the truth." said Ninja.

"Well we don't believe you. Let's go Rix."

They flew away. Though didn't go fast.

"Did you do it?" asked Barb.

"You mean the tracker-camera?" asked Rix. "Yea. I put it on them."

"Good. Now we will know if it's truth or not."

"I think i hear something." said Rix.

"Fuck. Let's turn back." said Barb.

"Alright."

They turned back but a major white light went through every. It was an explosion.

"What the f-..." wanted to say Barb.

Barb was laying on the ground. A siren was ringing.

"Dont' relax just yet. If they were telling the truth... the worse is yet to come..." Rix was already up.

Barb got up and saw that someone appeared in front of them.

"My. My. You actually decided to come." said a woman's voice. "I'm so happy right now."

Barb knew who was it. Suddenly he was filled with anger.

"I suppose you won't let us through?" asked Rix.

"Heh. No shit Sherlock." said the Woman.

"YOUR HEAD IS MINE!" said Barb and jumped up with his X-Knife/Sword.

**End of chapter 1.**


	2. Reunion

**Here i am again. Asking you to review about the bio idea. Hope you enjoy.**

*5 years prior to Chapter 1. The night after the fight.*

3 figures were flying in the night sky. One of them was carrying something on his shoulder and one was carrying the other.

"Ninja reporting in." said Ninja to the hidden microphone. "We have succesfully captured target Ruby, Jonas however was K.I.A. Over."

"Copy that." said somebody in his earphone. "Return to base immediately. Over."

"Copy that. Over and out."

"Fuck." said Mad who was carrying Ninja. "Lay of the burgers. You weight like a fucking ton."

"5 hundred and 28 kilograms to ex...-" Ninja couldn't finish.

"Oh fuck you." said Mad.

Ikman was flying separately from them when someone started talking on his earphone.

"Ikman, you know what your orders are. Over and out."

"Yea. Yea. Copy that." said Ikman with a face that said "I hate this guy."

"Hmm? You say something Ikman?" asked Mad.

"I'm sorry, guys... but this is where we say bye bye."

"Hmm?"

"MAD PULL BACK!" said Ninja.

Mad dodged the first blasted that Ikman shot.

"The hell is he doing?!" said Mad. "Fuck! There's nowhere to land on!"

"MAD YOUR TWELVE!" yelled Ninja.

"FUCK!" yelled Mad.

They both got shot by Ikman's second blast.

Ikman took them with his arms still carrying something on his shoulder.

"Mission complete." he said.

"Good. Bring them back to the base. Over." said the guy on Ikman's earphone, but got no answer. "Ikman? Ikman!?"

"Yea. Yea. Copy that." he said as a huge smirk passed his face and he flew away in the darkness...

The siren was ringing while Ninja and Mad were looking at the person who betrayed them and that's why they had to stay locked up for 5 years.

"Jeez, guys" started talking Ikman. "I let you be for a few hours and look what happens. You kill half out army. Did you really have to use our Servic armors just for that?"

"Treasonable, bastard." said Mad while his mask (that came with the armor) went on his face.

"Oh come on. You're still mad about that? Just let it go. You're alive and that's what matters in the long run. Right?"

Ninja clenched his fists.

"Why did you do it?" Ninja asked.

"Orders. And that's all there is to it my dear friends." Ikman was smiling all this time, but his smile suddenly disappeared. "At least... that's what the old guy would want me to say but truthfully I despise all of you mortals and your puny ideals... I am a demon. My nature is to kill. I even found out that some of my power returns everytime i kill somebody. So hey...- " he teleported between Ninja and Mad. "... why not kill everybody and live forever? Don't you think?"

"Ikman and Ruby. Cut the chatters. Everyone has been evacuated already. Dispose them." said someone in Ikman's earphone.

Mad almost punched Ikman but he teleported away.

"Kill everybody?" asked Mad. "What assholes orders are you following? You think he won't destroy you once you have no use to him?"

"Oh. Him?" smiles Ikman. He charged his hand with energy and shot a blast into a plane that the "old guy" was in.

"SON OF A...-" he shouted.

The plane blew up.

"What about him?" Ikman smiled.

"Well... fuck." said Mad. "He just took out a massive shuttle in less then 5 second."

"We have to be extremely cautious with him." said Ninja. "Last time he wasn't trying to kill us. But now is a different story."

"Yea. Four or five hits from him and we could kiss our armors goodbye. I suppose?"

"Three hits. If lady luck is on our side."

"C'mon guys. As much as i love chit chatting with you. I have a very busy schedule." said Ikman.

"Well that bastard is needy." said Mad. "Any plans?"

"Hmm... Engage him in close quarters combat. I'll cover you." Ninja said and took out a rifle out of somewhere.

"Wait. That's it? That's... OH COOL A RIFLE! Where did you get it from?" asked Mad.

"I downloaded new weapon schematics from the server just before he destroyed the plane. I hooked them to a satellite near by so we can use them."

"Alright let's begin." said Ikman. "I'll let you have the first move."

"Well. Shit just got real. Ready?" asked Mad.

"Ready forever!" shouted Ninja.

**End of chapter 2.**


	3. The fight begins

**Another chapter. Wow there coming fast. Don't forget to review.**

"Ready?"

"Ready forever!"

"Let's g-UGH!" Mad was blasted away.

"Whoops." said Ikman who just shot a blast at Mad.

Ninja looked at the pile of rocks that Mad was buried in. Suddenly it exploded.

"You bastard!" said Mad as he started running towards Ikman and took out 2 knives.

He striked Ikman, but he blocked the knives with his bare hands and kicked Mad away a little. Ninja jumped behind Ikman and shot 2 bullets out of the rifle. Somehow Ikman blocked them too and they flew off in the air. Mad didn't wait he knew he had to strike while Ikman was distracted he towards him raised his knives, Ikman turned to him and...

*Slice*

Barb released some air slices with his X-Knife/Sword. Though Ruby blocked them with a forcefield. Rixin was shooting her, but she could teleport and was dodging every bullet.

"She seems to be teleporting only enough to dodge the bullets. Alright then..." though Barb.

"RIX! FAST SHOTS!"

"Copy that." said Rix. He clicked something on his revolvers and they started shooting way faster then before.

Ruby saw that she couldnt dodge them and used her forcefield. But the bullets went through it so she teleported away.

That's all Barb needed. He fastly ran behind Ruby (It was so fast it looked like he was teleporting). He almost stabbed her, but... she disappeared.

"Well... Now that was disappointing..." said Barb.

"Looks like she didn't consider us a real threat and just walked away."

"Yea. But shouldn't she be like "The Last Boss" or something? Man this is so messed up." said Barb.

"Yea. But let's move."

" ."

Little did they know someone was watching them from further away...

Rixin and Barb were walking when Barb felt presence.

*Clang*

Barb blocked Ruby's attack though she was invisible. She fastly teleported a bit away from them.

"I advice against those childish pranks. You're just wasting energy." said Rix.

Ruby giggled a little.

"You really think of this as a real fight don't you? I'm just having fun before i take both of you down."

"Take out both of us?" asked Barb. "You in what army?"

"Army? Silly boys." she flew up and landed, but when she landed it was like an earthquake past. "I NEED NO ARMY!"

"Well it's on." said Rix. "Right now, she may be more powerfull then the both of us combined, but..."

"She's only one she's out-numbered." finished Barb for him and starting running towards Ruby dodging her blasts.

Barb attacked with his X-Knife/Sword though she blocked it. Then Rix tried to shoot her but she blocked with her forcefield also. Barb threw the chain of the X-Knife/Sword on Rubys neck and threw her away. Though while doing that his X-Knife/Sword flew away. Good thing he grabbed the chain. He pulled it back and tried to hit Ruby, but again she blocked it with her forcefield.

"A little help would be nice." said Barb.

"Hold on." said Rix who was clicking some buttons.

Barb tried attacking Ruby again, but failed.

He jumped back to Rix.

"It's no good." he said.

"Never forget. Right now her forcefield uses up her core's energy, so in order for us to do damage to her we'll have to force her to lower it or dry it all up."

Barb heard a voice on his earphone.

"Light Blade upgrades complete sending."

"Fucing finally. Awesome!" he said as he grabbed a really long blade out of air.

Ruby was obviously planning something. She lifted her hand and then one of the houses started floating in the air she dropped it on them.

"Great Fucking Awesomeness..." Barb said as he saw the building falling on them.

"This is heavy..." said Rix as he took out something like a rocket launcher.

"Oh. So that what was the hold up? Pretty handy though." said Barb and Rix fired a rocket and blew up the building.

Barb ran towards Ruby again.

He attacked her with both his Light Blade and his X-Knife/Sword. Then he did some air slices with his X-Knife/Sword. And then he put both of his weapons together like a bow and an arrow. He pulled the X-Knife/Sword back and created and a real arrow that looked like it was actually made out of light. He fired it at her. And luanched at her with his weapons.

Rix was watching as he was aiming with his Launcher.

"BARB!" he yelled.

Barb looked at him and saw the rocket launcher. He kicked Ruby in the stomach then in the head. She fell down and Rix fired a rocket at her.

*Boom*

"New upgrades gained." said a voice on both Ninja's and Mad's earphones.

"Fuck yes." he said as he ran towards Ikman.

"Let's see what we can do." when he was close to Ikman he started to teleport all arround him and sliced him. Ikman wasn't able to react. He just kept getting sliced.

"MAD! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" yelled Ninja.

Mad jumped out of the way as Ninja created some invisible walls arround Ikman with his riffle and shot a bullet that rebounded from every wall and hit Ikman like 5 times.

Mad jumped back to him and sliced him. Suddenly he jumped back and fired his knives at Ikman. He wasn't able to dodge and...

*Boom*

Ruby flew out of the smoke and smiled.

"You two are pretty durable. I can see why all the soldiers failed to kill you. But why not give them a second chance? TO DRAG ALL OF YOU DOWN TO HELL WITH THEM!"

Suddenly zombies started coming from the ground.

"You killed me."

"Revenge."

"Barb, you bastard..."

4 soldiers further away who were watching before were talking.

"Man. Did she just summon up an army of zombies?" one of them said.

"She's sure giving them one hell of a time." said another soldier.

"Them? What about us? Ikman and she killed Z. There's nothing left for us now. What are we going to do now?" asked the third soldier.

"Let's move." said the last soldier that was probably the leader.

Rix turned to Barb.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Well... tired as fuck to be honest. Fighting almost an entire army, an evil corporation and her could be quite exhausting if you ask me."

"Yea. Well... There's not much to be discussed then. If we die here, let's take down as many as we can before so. Have your explosive knife ready. Just in case." said Rix.

"Oh. We won't die here. After all. I'll be the one who cuts your head of your neck." said Barb as he showed with his finger how he's gonna cut Rixin's head of.

"Copy that. Let's go."

"Come at me already. I'll reduce you both to ashes." said Ruby.

"Well. Looks like it can't be helped. Their gonna need my help pretty soon. Activating all systems." said a robotic voice.

**End of chapter 3.**


	4. New allies?

**Another chapter. Leave your reviews. Enjoy.**

Rix had his rocket launcher ready and switched it on freeze mode. He froce some zombies and then shattered them in pieces. Barb was teleporting all around slicing them up.

Suddenly giant walls were all around them and a huge house was coming towards them.

Barb clenched got a better hold on his weapons and got ready to go.

"Hold it." said Rix. "You won't make it."

"Yea, well you got a better plan?" asked Barb.

"Yea. But it will use up a lot of energy so get ready." said Rix.

"Fuck yea."

Suddenly Rix took out some wierd metal things. Clenched them with his fists and they became like gloves on him.

"What are those?" asked Barb.

"Hand-guns." explained Rix as he hit his fist at each other. "Let's go."

When the house was close Rix walked towards it and started pushing it. Though it was too hard so he took one fist away from the house and hit it. The house went to pieces.

Suddenly a zombie jumped towards him, but Barb sliced him also he sliced some other zombies too.

Suddenly another they realised that another house was coming towards them.

"Fuck. Talk about overkill." said Barb.

"I won't be able to stop the second one in time." said Rix. "FORCE YOUR WAY THROUGH!"

"Already ahead of you mate." said Barb as he just jumped through the houses wall.

Some zombie was just sitting in the corner when the wall blew and Barb jumped in. He tripped and jumped back a little, but suddenly he jumped forward through another wall. And sliced some zombies. Suddenly somehow his blade hit him. A zombie started laughing out of him so he used his X-Knife/Sword chain, killed the zombie and took out the blade out of himself and continued to fight.

Rix was just shooting zombies with his revolvers. And barb was going through the zombies like a tank. Suddenly Ruby fired a blast at the house and it exploded.

Rix and Barb went off in the air. As soon as Barb landed he started running towards Ruby.

"Oh hey. We finally caught up." someone said.

Barb turned his head and saw Mad and Ninja near him.

He stopped a little since there were too many zombies to continue running. He took out both his weapons and started shooting the zombies with the Light Arrows.

Barb saw how some zombie jumped on Mad.

"Get of me asshole." Mad only said and just threw the zombie off him and sliced him.

Suddenly all four of them: Barb, Rix, Ninja and Mad were back to back.

"Any plans?" asked Barb.

"None." said Ninja. "The best we can do now is hold our ground until our better weapons and upgrades are complete.

"That's not going to happen. There's too many of them." said Mad.

Suddenly a zombie grabbed Mad's leg and he fell down. Some other zombies jumped on Barb and Ninja too. Rix aimed to kill the zombies, but the zombies got him too.

"I said get the fuck off me!" yelled Mad.

*Shot*

All the zombies fell dead on the ground because someone shot them.

4 soldiers were walking towards them.

"The fuck?" asked Mad.

"Alpha squad reporting for duty, sir." said one soldier. He was obviously talking to Ninja.

"You sure have guts to stand infront of me after what happened today." said Ninja.

"We are here to repay are debt with you, sir." said the soldier who was probably the squads leader.

One soldier was holding a rocket launcher, but standing a bit more away. Two other soldiers were talking.

"You take shotgun I'll take the machine gun."

"Alright. Just let me load it."

"So what's the situation?" the leader asked.

"She's fucking kicking our asses. That's the situation." said Mad.

"We'll have to kick hers harder then."

"Don't get me wrong." said Ninja. "The only reason i didn't kill you on sight is because you helped us, but be assured if you stay any longer after this fight... YOU WILL DIE."

"Yea. Yea. We already know that." said one of the soldiers that were loading the guns.

"Told you hes gonna be all pissed. Hehe." said the other one.

"We rather die here tonight then double cross you again, sir." said the leader.

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT, MOTHERFUCKERS!" yelled Mad and turned to Barb. "READY?!"

"LET'S GO!" yelled back Barb and they both ran towards the zombies.

The soldiers, Ninja and Rix were just shooting zombies. Mad and Barb were slicing them suddenly a huge zombie appeared, but Barb didn't see.

"Look out." said Mad.

"Huh?" asked Barb, but he was already caught by the zombie. "You fucking..."

He sliced with his X-Knife/Sword then fired some Light Arrows and he finished everything with his Light Blade that released something like a laser.

"Don't ever fucking mess with me." said Barb while walking away.

"Show off." said Mad.

Ninja and Rix caught with Barb and Mad.

"Shit. There's no ends of them." said Barb.

"Cut off the snake's head and the body will die." said Rix.

"Copy that." said Barb.

"We'll provide cover." said Ninja. GO!"

Barb went through the zombies up to some building. He saw Ruby, took out his weapons and...

Meanwhile the soldiers that were shooting the zombies. A zombie caught one and bit.

"Fuck, Six. Get him off me." said the soldier.

"Got you." said "Six" and shot the zombie.

"Fuck that's gonna hurt tommorow." said the soldier.

"There's no tommorow for us soldiers." said the leader.

Barb and Ruby were fighting on a roof top. Suddenly Ruby just started beating Barb up with an immense speed. She kicked him up, but Barb used his Light Blade and thrusted it in the ground to not fly away. Then he used it to pull back towards Ruby and started hitting her. When he hit her away and while she was distracted he jumped back grabbed his Light Blade teleported behind her and...

*Clang*

**End of chapter 4.**


	5. Death of a friend

**Well another chapter. Enjoy and review.**

*Clang*

Barb thought he would stab Ruby with his Light Blade, yet he stabbed nothing. As a matter of fact someone else got stabbed. But not by him. By... Ruby.

"RIXIN!" yelled Barb as he saw how Ruby's hand went through his body where his heart was. She landed on another building.

"Finally got you." she said while smiling. "I would enjoy breaking each bone in your body before killing you my love, but i don't feel like playing around anymore. Nothing personal."

"Heh. Just business?" Rixin asked barely breathing.

"That's right." she smiled again and dropped Rixin's body.

"RIXIN! RIXIN!" Barb was the last thing Rix saw and heard. He stopped breathing.

"Hehe. You will all fall one by one." said Ruby. "And I...-" she got cut off as she was cut by a knife.

"You shouldn't let your guard down like that." said Mad.

Ruby created a blast and blew Mad away. He landed next to Ninja. Barb also jumped there.

Ruby teleported before them. You could clearly see the cut Mad made.

"Sorry to disappoint." said Ruby. "But you achieved nothing."

"That's not true." said Ninja. "We proved that you can bleed."

"And anything that bleeds sure as hell can die." said Mad.

"Tch. Like you had a chance to begin with. You're just delaying the inevitable." said Ruby.

"Something's off." said Ninja.

"What are you talking about?" asked Barb.

"By the time you joined us on Earth, I had been in fights with Ruby several times. And... sure she got some new powers and all, but... she seems weaker then before." finished Ninja.

Ruby clenched her fists. Small lighting went through them.

"You thought i wouldn't notice Jonas?" said Ruby. "He wasn't fighting back at all. He just wanted to restrict my powers."

"Ah?" Mad said.

"So... that was it. Jonas knew that something was wrong and that they were plotting something and decided to lock some of her powers down in case he died before warning us." Ninja explained.

"Nice try." said Ruby.

She somehow put her hand inside herself and pulled out something like a pen. Barb remembered when 5 years ago Jonas stabbed her with something like that.

Ruby took it with both hands and broke it.

"Hehehehe. Now let's try this again. Shall we?" said Ruby. Suddenly her hair became all white and something like energy was floating all around her.

"Now. Let me taste your pain and despair." she said.

"Transfer all Rixin's weapon database to me." said Ninja to someone.

Barb launched forward. First he tried to cut with his X-Knife/Sword, but failed then he took out his Light Blade and tried to hit her, but the forcefield around her stopped it.

She looked at him and waved. Barb showed her the middle finger. She blasted him away.

"You and the soldiers take care of the zombies. We'll take care of this." said Ninja to Mad.

"Alright."

He taked Ruby with a gun that had something like a needle in its front. Though it was useless, she dodged everything. She created a blast, but something came out of the air and hit her.

Barb waved at her and smiled.

Ruby started in the air. She created a bunch of things like spears.

"Shit." said Barb.

Suddenly someone started shooting was the soldiers.

Instead of attacking Barb and Ninja she flew a house at the soldiers.

"HOLY FUCK" said one soldier.

"RUN FOR IT." said the other.

"MOVE IT." said the leader.

"WE AREN'T GONNA MAKE IT." said the last soldier.

"Barb. Take this." said Ninja and gave him the gun with the needle.

"What the...-"

"Jonas used this before."

"Oh. Gotcha."

As Ruby was concetrated on the soldiers Barb attacked her. Though she managed to block.

"Alright. Let's try this." Barb said and took out the gun and attacked with the needle. It went through her forcefield.

Suddenly Ruby teleported, but Barb was right behind her.

The soldiers opened their eyes and saw that they were still alive. Someone was holding the house.

"Sir?" the leader asked.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Ninja yelled. He was holding the house with... Rixin's HandGuns.

"Yes, sir."

Barb was shooting Light Arrows at Ruby when she suddenly disappeared again.

"Where the fuck did she go?"

"SHIT! ABOVE!" one of the soldiers said.

Ruby was above them with a gigantic blast.

"It was a pleasure to fight along side you one last time, sir. We wish you the best of luck." the said and all of them saluted him.

"What are you talking about?" Ninja asked.

"Aim for the building." the leader said.

All of them started shooting at the building so Ninja wouldn't get crushed. They through some grenades and fired the rocket launcher. The house exploded. Ninja was underneath the ruins.

Ruby released the blast. Suddenly everything went in white.

*Boom*

**End of chapter 5.**


	6. End of the battle?

**Hey. New chapter. This one is kinda short i know. But it's still kinda good. Oh yea a lot of misunderstandings might be from now on. But that will be explained at the end of the story. So just keep reading.**

Ninja opened his eyes and looked at the sky.

"I'm still alive?" he thought. He looked at his fists that were with the HandGuns. "Yea." suddenly he realised his old comrades have died. "Goddammit." he punched the ground. Suddenly he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He shook it off and stood up.

Barb, Ninja and Mad got ready. Ruby appeared in front of them. Ninja took out his pistol and started shooting at her.

"Futile... Futile... Efforts..." she said as the bullets just hit her forcefield and fell.

"Well. Were pretty much fucked up aren't we?" Mad asked.

"Right." Ninja answered.

"You are persistent. But I've grown tired of this game. Time to end this." she said and closed her eyes. She raised her hand.

"Level 3." Barb's eyes went wide.

Suddenly someone grabbed Ruby's hand. It was Ikman.

"Huh?" she said.

"You are not ready yet for that."

"But-..."

"I said you're not ready."

"You know better."

"Go to our base."

"Yes."

Ruby disappeared. Ikman turned to Barb, Ninja and Mad.

"You may have gotten life today. But the next time we meet you won't be so lucky." he said and disappeared.

They were just looking at the spot where he was when suddenly Barb almost fell on his knees. Though he thrusted his sword in the ground so he wouldn't fall.

"You alright?" Mad asked.

"Yea. Just... exhausted."

"That blast was pretty big. It was probably hard to take without Servic armor like ours." said Ninja.

"Yea..."

Suddenly 2 people appeared.

"Barb. We saw something here. What happened?" one of them said.

"Ruby happened." said Mad.

"What? Is that true, Barb?"

"Yea, Yashka. It's true she was here. And not only her."

"Ikman?" Yashka asked.

"How did you know? But yea. It was him."

"Umm... Where's Rix? Wasn't he with you?" asked the other guy who was Let.

"He... didn't make it." Barb said. He saw how Let's look from surprised changed to sad. "Where's his body anyway?"

"It probably got destroyed by the blast." said Ninja.

"Well. Let's head to the HQ." said Yashka.

"What about them?" Let asked.

"Their coming with us." said Barb. "They helped me a lot."

"I see." Yashka said. Then he looked at Ninja and Mad. "I trust Barb not you. You do anything wrong we WILL kill you."

"Yea. Whatever." Mad said.

"Let's go." Yashka said and they all teleported.

But in the middle of the place where they fought, where Rixin's body was suppose to be, laid only one of his revolvers...

**End of chapter 6.**


	7. The discussion

**New chapter. Yay. Review and enjoy.**

As they teleported to their HQ Barb saw Blaze, Meiko and Feather standing in the room infront of them.

"Oh. You're back." said Blaze as she notices Ninja and Mad. "Who are they?"

"You're still alive?!" Meiko yelled. She quickly pulled out her katana and attacked.

Mad took out his knives and blocked, but Meiko kept swing her sword again and again.

"Shit." said Barb. "Stop them already."

Blaze grabbed Meiko's hand and Ninja grabbed Mad.

"We're all friends here." said Barb. "We fight the same enemy."

"Huh?" asked Feather. "What do you mean? Weren't they ones that almost killed us all 5 years ago?"

Barb sighed.

"Yea. They were. Though they got betrayed by their own and right now they're not our enemies. They're our allies."

"But who exactly is the enemy?" Blaze asked.

Yashka looked at Blaze and shook his head.

"You mean...?"

"Exactly." said Yashka before Blaze could finish her sentence.

"How come you guys always understand each other in half a sentence? It's annoying just tell us all." said Let.

"Oh. Says "Mr I'm so not annoying." " said Meiko.

"Well. Yea. But i don't go all like: "Hey Barb!"

"What?" said Barb.

"Let's go..." said Let and started showing some gestures.

"Is he pretending to be a mime?" said Father.

Everyone except Yashka and Blaze chuckled a little.

"No time for laughs now." said Yashka. "We need to discuss our plan."

"Why so sirious?" asked Barb. "The fights over."

"For now." Yashka replied and looked at everyone. "Zoe is not here. Call her."

"Did someone mention me?" said a voice and suddenly a girl appeared in the room.

(Zoe: 25 girl who can see the future. They met her when they saved her ass. Long story.)

Suddenly Barb was filled with anger.

"YOU! YOU KNEW IT! YOU KNEW THAT THIS WOULD HAPPEN! IF YOU WOULD'VE TOLD RIXIN WOULDN'T BE FUCKING DEAD NOW!" Barb started yelling as he started running towards Zoe. Though he fell since he was really weak and Let let him go.

"Shit." said Barb.

"Calm down, Barb." said Yashka. "I'm sure she has an explanation why she didn't tell us everything. Right, Zoe?"

"I can only tell as much as i am let to tell." said Zoe.

"See?"

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!" Barb yelled.

"Calm down." said Blaze. "Let's just sit down and discuss everything."

"Fine." said everyone in unison.

"So to start. We have to tell you everything that was before this." started speaking Yashka. "You see before this a lot of years ago me, Blaze, Ikman, Ruby and a guy named Pure. Were in a team...

"Actually i met you guys later." said Blaze.

"Yea. It was first just me, Ikman and Pure as the demon group. Yea. That's right. We all were demons. After that we met Blaze. A fallen angel or should i say an angel of darkness. We went on missions and everything. Also Ikman had a sister. Her name was... Ruby."

The only ones that were probably not shocked were: Yashka, Blaze, Ninja and Mad.

"So after that we went on missions." continued the story Blaze." By the way Pure was Ruby's uncle. They spend a lot of time together. But then something happened. Pure was killed in a mission."

"Couple of days later i died." said Yashka.

"And Ruby got taken away from Ikman. I was forced to hide. I didn't know what happened to Ikman, but it seems he joined your group." Blaze said to Ninja and Mad.

"While they were doing that. I was not quite dead. My demon powers saved me. My soul survived in this world though because of that my demon powers disappeared. I was able to create robot bodies like this one to live and fight."

"Yea. And somehow to find out where i was hiding." said Blaze.

"Everything is possible when you're a soul." Yashka smirked.

" . Now then... You met Yashka before. 5 years ago. We had already met before and he told me how we can bring him to the human world. He also told you where to find me. While we were doing that Ikman somehow revived Ruby."

"Power suit." said Ninja.

"Excuse me?" said Blaze.

"Being one of the first members of our squad i was with Jonas who was our armor and weapon specialist. I even helped him on some of his projects. He was working on some armor he called "Power suit". He wanted to revive his dead wife. Though before he could complete it, died. The authority used that suit to revive Ruby."

"Thank you for the explanation." said Blaze. "So i'm guessing Ikman wanted revenge for everything. After reviving Ruby he started his plan."

"Though since the suit wasn't complete Ruby is malfunctioning." said Ninja.

"What do you mean?" asked Yashka.

"She totally obeys Ikman without any questions. She almost killed her old friends. She blew up a whole city. Not looking like a fucking malfunction to me." said Mad.

"Hmm. I think she got some of her memory erased too." said Blaze.

"That could be the case." said Yashka. "In any case we have to get ready for battle. Ninja, what armor are you using?"

"Servic armor. It can download weapon data, create them and transport them to you. Also you can transport them away while you are not using them. Also your speed increases by 38.9%. And it also can suppress the demage taken." explained Ninja. "Though every armor is created complitely by the user. For instance my armor is created with special defenses and strenght and Mads is created with upgraded speed."

"I see. Well then. Barb and Ninja you have to create armors for mostly all of the team. We will need them. We have total 3 days."

"Why 3?" asked Feather.

"That's how much it takes for Ikman to recharge all of his powers."

"That's impossible to do in 3 days." said Barb.

"Then you should make armor for only-..." Yashka was cut off.

"Impossible is my fucking middle name." said Barb as he slowly walked to his room.

"Everyone go to sleep for today. It's been a rough day. Mad and Ninja can sleep in the special rooms."

Everyone went to their rooms. Barb fell asleep really fast and started dreaming the same dream he kept having after THAT day...

**End of chapter 7.**


	8. A trap?

**Why hello there? Were you waiting for a new chapter? Yes? No? Well here you have it...**

Barb started dreaming about the day when he finally got to see Rose and Snow. He was just walking down the street when he reached their house. Suddenly a white beam shot the house and everything exploded. Just before passing out Barb saw a guy who was Ikman and a girl who now he knows was Ruby. Barb passed out. When he opened his eyes he wasn't on the street or anything, but laying near 2 figures. It wasn't Ruby and Ikman it was... Sig and his martian self.

"Get up." Sig said.

"Why? I'm dead so..." Barb was cut.

"Shut up and just get up you idiot." said his martian self.

Barb got up.

"What is it? I'm dead right?"

"Not exactly." said Sig. "But you will be if you don't listen.

"Huh?"

"You won't die." said his martian self. "We decided to make a sacrifice so you would live. Though we will disappear once and for all."

"You will also lose most of your martian abilities." continued Sig.

"Wait you'll disappear? And i will lose my martian abilities? Then how am i suppose to fight then?" asked Barb.

"Figure it out, smart ass." said Barb's martian self.

"Well we have to go. Hope our sacrifice won't go to waste." said Sig as they both disappeared in white light and Barb passed out again.

He opened his got up and saw the ruins of a house. He ran towards and saw 2 dead bodies. No doubt whose bodies those were. The 2 girls he was suppose to meet. He turned around and... saw Ikman right infront of him...

Suddenly Barb woke up.

"Shit. Not this again."

He got up and went to the bathroom. When he went out of it he heard someone.

"Can't sleep either huh?"

He turned his head and saw that someone was sitting in the main room near the table. He realised it was Zoe.

"Yeah. I had THAT dream again. What about you?"

"I had a dream of my own."

"I see. Listen... Sorry for what happened earlier. I was just really mad." said Barb.

"I would be mad too if someone close to me would die and someone else would've known that was suppose to happen." said Zoe. "It's no big deal."

"Well ok then. I guess."

Suddenly something hit his head. It was a pillow. He turned and saw Let.

"Go to sleep you fuckers! I can hear you all the way in my room." said Let.

"Did you find out how a door works? It might be usefull to close it." said Barb.

"Fuck you." said Let and went to his room.

* 3 days later *

"So, Barb and Ninja. Have you finished them?" asked Yash.

"Yea. Here you go all new and shiny just how you fucking like it." said Barb.

"I don't need it actually." said Yash.

"That's exactly why i didn't make you one. You're already a fucking person made out of metal."

"This metal comes from hell."

" "Hell" My ass" said Barb.

"Can we just get on with it?" said Blaze as she walked in.

"Right. So since Yash is made of metal and Ninja and Mad already have armor i made them only for us. Every armor is unique in it's own special way. Blaze's and Meiko's increase speed and armor. My increases speed and strenght. And... well you get it. Just put this on." Barb gave everyone a thing like a watch. "This own activates the armor and that one teleports you to a set location. And no you can't use it in the battlefield to teleport. It's coordinates have to be set. And this button is to check if there are any loaded weapons and teleport them to you. This last one is to teleport it away. Got it?"

"Uh-huh." everyone said in unison.

"Umm... We gotta go." said Mad.

"Where?" asked Yashka.

"To meet one guy." said Mad.

"Okay, but take these. If something is wrong we'll know. And if they brake we will definitely know something is going on."

"Fine" said Mad. Ninja just nodded.

They put a tracker on them and they left.

"Too bad they don't know the tracker also hears and sees everything they hear and see." said Meiko.

"Heh. Yeah" said Let.

*Meanwhile*

"I'm telling you: it's a trap." said Mad. "Ikman will probably be there to whipe us out."

"If he is there the others will know and come." said Ninja. "Besides it's not like Ikman to pick us out one by one. Someone else. Someone who really actually wanted to meet us."

"Then why did that person choose the place where we first fought with Ikman to meet?" asked Mad.

"Probably because that's the only place he thought it would be possible to meet. He didn't know where our base is."

As they came to the battlefield where they first fought Ikman no one was there.

"I told you. I fucking told you. We've been tricked." said Mad.

Suddenly a beam came towards them.

"LOOK OUT!" Ninja yelled.

They both got out of the way as Ikman landed before them.

"Pretty good reflexes." he said.

"Not a fucking trap huh?" Mad said.

"It can't be..." Ninja said.

"I'm not gonna fuck around with you like last time. Just gonna go level 3 and that's it."

"Shit." said Mad.

Ikman got ready to transform. Red and black smoke began forming around him.

*Zip Zap*

Something threw something at Ikman. Ninja and Mad looked at Ikman and saw that the red and black smoke was gone.

"Who is there?" said Ikman.

"Ninja, Mad. Same as always. Can't do anything without me huh?"

Ninja and Mad looked behind them. And standing there was alive... Jonas.


	9. Omega Squad Reunion

**I'm back. And so it continues.**

Ninja and Mad stunned seeing Jonas alive. Even Ikman was.

"You're still alive?!" Ikman angrily asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Jonas replied.

"How?" Ikman asked.

"It was that fucker Ninja who gave Barb the explosive needle. Mad obviously knew about it. You three got orders to kill me. But you decided to not follow orders and give Barb my own invention that you knew i could disable."

"Then if it wasn't the needle in you what blew up?" Mad asked.

"The one in Ruby. Her power was so low that she died. That wasn't expected. So you three got those ordersto kill me. Though it would seem Ikman got different orders to kill us all."

"Capture us." said Mad.

"Huh?"

"They created androids of me and Ninja. Long story."

"So that was the plan. Erasing all of us and creating androids that would follow orders without question. Z was afraid that we would betray him. And he used Ikman as payment he would get his sister back. Though he betrayed Z." Jonas said.

"Well it's great to have you back boss." said Ninja. "Now think of some strategy to beat him."

"There is no strategy." Jonas said.

"What?" Ninja and Mad asked at the same time.

"You just have to fight. There is no strategy against him. He knows our arsenal we cannot surprise him. The only thing to do is tire him out or have him drain his energy and weaken him." said Jonas.

"Guess we should call the others huh?" Mad asked.

"Others?" Jonas seemed confused.

"You'll see." Ninja answered.

"We're already here." Barb said.

"That was fast." Mad said.

"Servic armor." Barb said.

"Servic armor?" Jonas asked. "My invention?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I don't know how you are alive, but we could sure use a fucking hand." said Barb.

"I'll help you of course." said Jonas.

"Good. Because if you wouldn't have i would've considered you a threat and killed you instantly you fuck." said Meiko.

"Are you done talking?" asked Ikman. "Ruby, where are you?"

"Right here." Ruby came out of nowhere. "Well shall we continue what happened last time?" she smiled evily and suddenly the dead bodies laying on the ground after their first battle started rising again as zombies."

"Not this shit again." Let said as zombie attacked him, but he sliced it.

"Let's go." Ninja said.

"Move it." Yashka said.

Everyone started killing the zombies though Ninja and Mad just went towards Ikman while Barb and Let went towards Ruby.

"COVERS US." Barb and Ninja yelled at the same time."

"Copy that." said Jonas and Yashka.

Barb and Let attacked Ruby. Let head straight and Barb with his light arrows. Though Ruby blocked everything with her forcefield. She shot a couple of blast's to them and hit.

"Shit." said Let.

"We gotta get our heads in the game." said Barb.

"Alright. Let's go." said Let.

They attacked Ruby again.

Mad and Ninja tried attacking Ikman, but he kept disappearing right before they hit them.

"Come on i'm not even on level 1." said Ikman suddenly Mad came right behind him and kicked him away.

"Okay. Time to get serious." said Ikman and instantly turned into level 2. "Shit i can't reach level 3 because of that fucker Jonas. RUBY!"

"So you're still alive?" Meiko asked.

"Yes." Jonas answered.

"Mind explaining how?"

"No."

Suddenly they saw something like an explosion with black and red smoke.

"What the heck is that?" asked Feather.

"Can't be. But it is. Level 3."

Suddenly Barb and Let fell next to them.

So did Ninja and Mad.

"Fuck. How are they so powerfull?" asked Barb.

"Well since you don't have your martian powers you can't fight like you used to so it looks like they are really strong." said Yashka.

"Yea. But we'll never be able to beat them like this." said Barb.

Suddenly they saw Ruby above them. Jonas, Yashka and Ninja tried shooting at her, but it was useless. Her forcefield was too strong. She released a giant black ball which exploded. Everything went black...

Barb opened is eyes.

"Are we still alive?" he asked.

"Yeah." said Mad. "But look at our fucking armors. Their almost done for.

"There goes my hard work." said Barb.

Suddenly Ruby landed in front of them. Though there was no sign of Ikman.

"All your efforts are futile. And you are?" she looked up.

Suddenly someone that looked like a robot landed near them.

"Who are you?" Yashka asked.

"A friend of yours."

**Emd of Chapter 9**


	10. A friend?

**Hey. It's me. Again. Another chapter. Again. Alright. Question: Should i do bios of the characters (full story name, weapons, some back story and other stuff)? Because i think i might do that. Anyway**

Everyone was just looking at the person who landed in front of them.

"Identify yourself." said Ruby.

"What a disappointment you've become, Ruby. Look at you a big bundle of aberrant behavior." said the person.

"Tch. You sure are a delirant one. You must be hit in the head if you think you're leaving in one piece after stepping in like that." said Ruby.

"Of course not. I would be utterly dismayed by your performance if i did." said the robot.

For a minute they were just staring at each other. Suddenly the robot jumped. He raised his fist. No one expected him to do anything to her. But instead he went through the shield like it was never there just hit her.

"HE HIT HER?!" asked Barb.

"That robot didn't destroy her forcefield, but slid passed it. It would have to know her energys frequency in order to do so." Jonas said.

"It's official you have a death wish. Very well." said Ruby as some white stuff began gathering behind her. It started making a shape.

"Everyone, take this. Think of it as an adrenaline shot." Jonas gave everyone something like a needle. "It will recover some of our lost energy. It hopefully will last long enough for us to end this fight."

"I'll grant your wish and crush you to pieces. What could you hope to achieve with your pathetic core?"

"You toy too much with your pray, Ruby. I thought i taught you better." said the robot.

"Kill them." said Ruby as the white stuff began moving towards them ignoring the robot. It had a clear shape now.

"Oh come on." Barb said and took the needle out of himself.

"I thought you were looking forward to some epic last boss battle or something." said Ninja.

"Yeah. But that's just overdoing it. What is it anyway? It looks like a giant... chainsaw wielding clown?"

"It doesn't matter. BRING IT DOWN!" said Yashka.

Everyone started shooting and slicing towards the thing, but it was useless.

"Shit. Looks like our attacks just go through it." said Barb.

"It seems to be completely made out of her bioelectrical energy. MOVE IT!" said Jonas.

"What? Where to?" Barb asked.

"Somewhere. Anywhere. That thing is impervious to our attacks. But it is obviously consuming her energy resources." said Jonas.

"So it's just run away until it disappears?" Barb asked.

"Correct. Despite her big talk she lost a lot of energy in the transformation. It won't take long until it dissipates"

"Let's just hope it does before it murders us."

They ran through the zombies killing them and dodging the blasts that the thing kept firing at them. Blaze and Meiko stood back to back slicing them. Let and Mad just ran around killing them. Yashka, Ninja and Jonas were shooting them. Barb sliced a couple of zombies and suddenly a grenade came right into his face.

Ninja wanted to see the updates on their weapons, but it wasn't working.

"Everyone our weapon teleporting tools are not working. Are current weapons, ammo and energy are all we have left. Make them count."

"Yeah yeah. I'm still alive by the way." said Barb coming out of a hole. He saw a huge metal pole. He put his swords away to not use up their energy and picked it up. He ran towards one zombie and hit him with it. It splattered. "Alright, assholes, here's my offer. I'm gonna beat the shit out of you so hard you'll regret ever coming back to life. Deal?"

Meanwhile Ruby and the robot were fighting in the air. Ruby just kept hitting him. The robot clicked some button.

"Why isn't he fighting back? Did he use up all of his core already?" she charged towards him and got him.

"Got you. You really didn't think you could destroy me with such little power did you?" she said while holding him.

"Not at all. I never intended to destroy you. How could i possibly kill my own family?" the robot said.

"What? Who are you?" asked Ruby.

"I am however gonna give them a chance to defeat you. Once chance. As slim as it may be to harness your major malfunction."

"What are you doing? Whatever you're planning it's useless!" said Ruby.

"Heh. Yashka, Blaze, Ikman, Ruby. As brief as it was, it was nice to see you all. One last time. Farewell."

"It can't be. It is you." Yashka said. He clearly knew who it was. If you looked at Blaze you would get the idea she knew too.

Suddenly the robot blew up.

Ruby was just holding ashes in her hands. She dropped them.

"To hell with all of you..." she said.

"Right. The hell was that?" Barb asked.

"One last change to kill her." said Yashka as Ninja fired a blast from one of his guns.

Ruby blocked though not with her forcefield, with her hand.

"Oh. The shield is gone." said Barb.

"Whatever he did it disabled some of her functions." said Jonas.

"Hmm. Well isn't that handy?" Barb asked.

"So what?!" Ruby yelled. "Most of your energy is gone and you used almost all of your bullets. You can't even hope to defeat me."

Suddenly Barb got kicked in the face. It was Ikman.

"Heh slow and weak as ever you let your g-... huh?" Ikman gasped. A blade went through him.

Barb stabbed him with his Light Blade...

**End of chapter 10**


	11. See you in hell

**Hey. Not much chapters left so yeah. Tell me what you think about the bio idea.**

Ikman was standing with Barbs blade in him.

"Heh. Guess you got me. Didn't expect it to be you. The same spot like we first met." said Ikman.

"Yeah. You've been quite a hard bastard to kill." Barb answered.

"You too." Ikman smiled a little. "Guess this is the end of my line."

"Yea it is. I'll see you." Barb said.

"Yeah. In hell." Ikman said as Barb just pulled his blade out slicing Ikmans heart.

Ikman fell down. Lifeless.

"BROTHER!" Ruby shouted.

"Shit. Now you did it." Mad said.

Suddenly the white thing attacked them. Everyone got out of the way to not get hit. They started killing the zombies again.

Yashka shot a zombie and looked at the white thing. It was gonna fire a blast at him. Barb looked at him and quickly jumped to get him out of the way.

"Don't space out on me guys." he said.

Suddenly he saw the thing was in front of him ready to fire a blast at him. He didn't know what to do so he just threw the metal pole at him. Surprisigly it hit his face. Liquid started flowing the place it hit.

"WHAT THE?!" Ruby shouted.

"Oh so it isn't unreal anymore? Everyone, aim at that dipshit." Barb said.

"Copy that." Yashka answered.

Everyone gave their all at the thing.

"That EMP bastard!" Ruby said to herself.

Barb ran on to the things arm he caught him with the other one.

"Fucking dipshit. Let go of me. I can't break free." Suddenly he pushed and the things hand just opened. "Just kidding."

"My core is almost dried up. And they're one step for biting the dust. Better take it off." Ruby said to herself.

Barb used his Light Blade to cut off one of the things arm. Jonas used some explosives to take care of the other one.

"Once it got passed the issue of being immune to our attacks it doesn't seem to be fighting back anymore." Yashka said.

"Yeah, but my sword is out of juice now." Barb said.

"Make no waste." Yashka said.

"But we don't have anymore time to waste do we? Let's bring it down once and for all."

Ruby snapped her fingers and the white thing turned black and started coming towards them.

"She's throwing it at us." said Barb.

"Bring it down!" Yashka yelled.

*Boom*

Yashka go up from the ground.

"Is everyone still alive?" he asked.

"Yeah. But our armors are no fucking more." Mad answered.

"Looks that way. One more blast from her and we'll all be out of comission." Ninja said.

"Yeah. But where is she anyway?" said Mad.

Everyone looked around. There was no sign of Ruby.

"What the fuck? I can't see her. Is she making a run for it. Where did she..." Barb looked around. "She's gone."

"She must've thought that the numbers were too high to take out and ran away. The transformation isn't godlike. It does take her power levels off the charts, but with a high energy price." Ninja said.

"Heh. Guess bringing that dipshit clown down did pay off." Barb said.

"Alright i'll meet everyone at the base." said Yashka and teleported.

So did everyone. Meiko turned to Barb.

"You coming?"

"Yeah. I'll be right behind you."

Meiko teleported. Something was wrong with Barbs teleporter.

"Shit. Why doesn't it work?" he started hitting it. "C'mon. C'mon"

Suddenly a blast hit him.

"Shit." he said.

"Did you really think i'd run away?" he saw Ruby. "This was just so i could take my revenge." She fired another blast at Barb. "What's the matter? This your last stand? Give a good show at least."

"If you think i'm going down without a fight THINK AGAIN!" Barb shouted.

"That's the spirit" Ruby smiled.

They clashed. Barb did he best, but she was too strong to take out even now. He fell down on the ground.

"I gotta hand to you though. For idiots you all put quite a fight, but i'm afraid this is the end of the line. Any last words, my old friend?" she smiled. "None? Very well."

Suddenly Barb sliced her face with his X-Knife/Sword.

"I hope you choke on them." he said.

"You bastard." she extended her arm going right for his heart, but...

Someone caught her hand.

Barb breathed out.

"What the?" Ruby seemed shocked. Suddenly the person grabbed her by the neck and threw her away. It was... Rix.

"Impossible his heart stopped beating." Ruby said.

"That's not him. What the hell is going on?" Barb thought as Rix was standing in front of him with his back turned. He looked different.

"Wait a second. This energy reading and armor. Can't be... Z?" Ruby said in shock. "Tch... Like i'm going to be defeated by you." She stood up, but Rix punched her in the face.

She was down and he continued punching her. Suddenly she teleported near Barb. He raised his blades in case she attacked.

"Looks like i won't be having my revenge after all. See you around, Barb." She said. "I'm taking you down with me." She took out a knife. Barb recognised it was the explosive knife.

She attacked Rix slicing him, but it was useless. He grabbed her by her neck she wanted to realise a blast at him, but she had no power left. Suddenly she looked at the knife and stabbed herself with it.

Everything started becoming white. Rubys memories started flowing back to her head. She remembered everything. Her friends. Her brother Ikman. Blaze, Yashka and... Pure.

"Farewell, Pure." were her final words.

Barb opened his eyes. Only ashes were remaining of Ruby. Rix was just standing there.

"She's dead. Unbelievable." suddenly Rix lauched at him. Barb fell on the ground.

"*cough* Fuck... Bastard broke my ribs." he said.

Rix was trying to hit Barb and he was trying to dodge.

"So for how long are you planning on fucking around Rixin? So after killing hundreds of those assholes you're just going to let'n taken over by that fucker?" suddenly Rix knocked him down.

"You can't even give a proper fight." He tried crawling away and his hand touched something. A gun. Barb looked at it. It was Rixs revolver. Rix took his Light Blade luanched at him. "So... FUCKING PULL IT TOGETHER!" Barb aimed the gun and Rixs face and he stopped. He started punching the ground.

"Ugh... Thanks. Now finish me off." Rix said.

"The hell are you talking about? Walk it off, pussy." Barb answered.

"Listen to me. The moment they find out i broke free from their controls they're going to restart the system. I'm struggling just to not kill you right now. So do it already." Rix looked at Barb. "After all you were the one who was going to cut off my head. Right?"

"But..." Barb wanted to say.

"No "buts" If you don't kill me now we'll both be dead."

"It wasn't suppose to end this way."

"For what it may be worth. Good job. All of you." Rix said with a smile.

"Tch... Fuck you." Barb answered.

"I won't be able to hold it any longer. DO IT!"

Barb picked up his Light Blade.

"See you in hell." he said.

"We'll all be waiting for you." Rix answered.

*Slice*

**End of chapter 11**


	12. Epilogue or The End

**Last chapter. And bios after this. Also i advice you to play Metro 2033 - Don't Forget. It suits this chapter. There's something different about this chapter now. Can you find it? Is it a hint of some sort?**

"After that day i left the team to live a normal life. Everything was over. It was all finished. The truth was clear at last. At least that is what i thought then." Barb finished the story

"So that's how it all ended?" Wolf asked.

"How it all ended? Heh. That's how it all began. Yet it seems story time is over." Barb said.

"We have arrived." Wolf said as the plane started slowing down.

"COME OUT OF THE PLANE WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" someone shouted through a megaphone.

Barb looked through the window and saw an army waiting for them.

"Someone has been pulling the strings from behind the entire time. Even Z ended up being just a puppet it all has been playing right into his hands." Barb said. "Yashkas and Pures deaths Ikmans betrayal even Rubys malfunction and everything else. Yet i did not play by his cards and he has been hunting for a long time now."

Suddenly he threw something like a grenade out at the army. It created a massive explosion.

"I've been fighiting them for almost my entire life, but i don't know how much will i keep this up. My body has been broken and torn apart. I don't know how much i will hold."

"Hey, you lasted this long, don't mourn." Wolf said.

"I don't have time to mourn or be mourn on. It is only a good thing i have you as my partner otherwise i'd be dead already." said Barb. "All my old friends are either dead or disappeared. Either way i have not seen them for a long time. 7 years i think."

"Yeah. Well you can thank me when we finish the job." said Wolf.

"I will find out the truth and bring peace to this world once again or die trying." Barb said.

"Yeah we both will." Wolf answered.

"No. Not you. If i die you must live on to destroy this blasphemy he created and called the new world order. I have trained you with everything i know and what the others taught me for the purpose." said Barb.

"I understand." Wolf nodded.

"Heh." Barb looked outside. "Looks we have work to do." he picked up his blades and Wolf picked up his guns. "Ready?"

"Heaven or hell!" Wolf shouted and jumped out of the plane.

"Let's rock!"

**The End... Or is it?**

**Sorry for the short ending, but this was just the epilogue so you could say the other chapter was the end or whatever. Thank you all for reading and following this series. Thank you everyone who didn't let me give up on this and inspired me to continue. Thanks everyone. I will see you in the next story i will write.**


	13. BIO - Barb

**Suuup. Long time no see huh? Well I'm back with bios as promised starting off with the main characters and going to the not so main characters. (This will only include characters from story 2 and not story 1). P.S I updated this chapter.**

_**Subject #1 - Barb**_

Full name - Barbaredas Awsome.

Sex - Male.

Race - Martian.

Status - Alive.

Battle style - CQC (Close Quorters Combat).

Theme - Voices by Rev Theory.

Personal quolities: Usually easygoing. Reliable,but has quite a temper and usually is the first to start a fight or at least go to it.

Choice of weapon:

The X - Knife/Sword - Orginally the X-Knife. Some say it is one of the most powerfull weapons in the universe since it cannot be broken by anything yet it has a weak point which is that it cannot be modified and that if the user is weak it won't do much damage. Barb was the only person able to modify it by merging with his own created weapon The Slicer. It was suppose to be a sword that can do air slices, but no metal could hold the pressure and speed of the slices and would break. In his last efforts to create the weapon he used his own X-Knife thus creating The X-Knife/Sword.

The Light Blade - Barb's own creation. A long blade with a special laser in it. When you slice in a special way you can create a giant laser slice getting to 50 m. of range. It is also created so that when combined with The X-Knife/Sword like a bow and arrow it would create laser arrows. Weak point is that it runs out of power and has to recharge, but can still be used as a regular blade. Originally it was created to wield with both arms, that's why you can change it's holding position, but Barb manage to hold it with one arm.

BIO: Before events - Born a martian prince with an unspeakable power. Although his power was great he couldn't controll it and went on rampages. As he went on rampages he became a different person thus developing an alter ego, his martian self whose name was Awsome. Since Barb could not be controlled a keeper was signed to keep his power. The keeper was suppose to enter his consciousness and keep his power sealed. Although by doing that he would sacrifice his living body. The keeper was Sig. After some time Mars was attacked by unknowned enemies Barb was sent to Earth by his parents. Mars's population was extinct except the last martian left who was living on Earth.

BIO: 5 years- After that day Barb went to live alone and create weapons as a hobby, but soon realised that he will have to go back to fighting evil after one incident when he was going to meet some of his friends and one of his known enemies killed them. Barb would've died too, but luckily Awsome and Sig sacrificed themselves to save his life. Though he lived most of his martian powers were gone.

After some time a group of people found him. His friends and some other people. They wanted him to join the battle against the villains. Barb accepted in order to get revenge to people who killed his friends and even pieces of himself who he thought of as brothers, as family.

BIO: After events - After all that he didn't go back to the group. He left. He continued to live alone until one day he found out the world is being taking over by some mysterious corporation who was run by the man who was behind everything that happened to him. Barb decided it was time to battle again.

He started gathering information on who the main boss is and where is his HQ, but there weren't any leads. Everything was futile, but Barb didn't give up. Although most of his friends were dead or nowhere to be found he kept fighting. One day he saw a guy trying to fight against a bunch of soldiers. Even though he was only one and there were a lot of them he managed to hold his ground pretty good. Barb helped him defeat the soldiers and asked him if he would want to join him to find the man behind all this. He agreed. The man's name as he said was Wolf.

They fought the soldiers and went through bases, but didn't find much and as they kept doing that they knew that it was impossible for them to end all that chaos and find the person responsible for this, but they didn't give up just yet...


	14. BIO - Rixin

**Sup. I'm back. Long time no new stuff huh? Yeah, I've been busy. But hey, this is the 2nd bio so yeah. Read it. Enjoy. Review.**

_**Subject #2 - Rixin**_

Full name - Xegaran Rixin.

Sex - Male.

Race - Zenoheldian.

Status - Dead.

Battle style - LRC (Long Range Combat), although you can't him easily in CQC either.

Theme - End of Days by Matt McCloskey.

Personla quolities - Usually calm and likes to think of a plan before rushing to battle, but there are some exceptions when he is angry.

Choice of weapon:

Revolvers - Rixin hold 2 different revolvers which the first one is:

The Sharpshot - Given to Rixin by his father. It's firing speed is one of the fastest in the universe and can penetrate almost anything, though the down part is that there is only one of these in the universe.

The Juggernaut - Has a slower firing rate, but can penetrate literally anything. After penetrating the target the bullet explodes. Handmade by Rixin himself.

Other weapons:

The Handguns - Metal devices that strap onto your hands like metal gloves. There are 3 holes in each glove so the firing rate is pretty fast. Not to mention you can punch through things like walls pretty easily.

The Destroyer - Something like a rocket that you can change firing modes to: Rocket mode, Ice mode, Firebomb mode and Energy blast mode.

BIO: Before events - Born in the planet Zenoheld. Son of an assasin. Raised to be an assasin. He lived a dangerous life as he had to go on missions just like his father. His mother passed away not long after his birth. At the age 16 his father died on a mission leaving Rixin only his gun The Sharpshot. Rixin having no support and being hunted by a lot of hunters and assasins decided to leave the planet. He wanted to go to the first planet with he'd find. He found a space shuttle and tried to leave, but the other assasins got to him. He escaped of course, but not unscathed. He lost one of his eyes and had to wear an eyepatch over it. Rixin crash landed on Earth and since the planet and people were simillar to Zenoheld he decided to stay there. The only difference was that the gravity was different so Rixin gained something like a super strenght.

BIO: 5 years - After they defeated the threat that planned to destroy the Earth, Rixin moved on with his life and continued to live peacefully at his home. No one was hunting him, he wasn't an assasin anymore and there wasn't anyone threatening his new home. But one day some strangers came. A guy and a woman:

Rixin looked out the window.

"Who the fuck...?" he whispered to himself.

Suddenly he heard a knock on the door. He opened the door.

"Rixin?" asked the woman.

"Yeah. Who are you and what do you want?" Rixin said.

"Come with us and we'll explain everything." said the guy. He was wearing a mask so Rixin couldn't see his face. Though he seemed familliar somehow.

"And if I refuse?" Rixin asked.

"You don't really have much of a choice here, kid." said the guy.

"Believe me I do." Rixin was starting to get angry.

"Boy, this is not a game. If you won't cooperate, we'll just have to force you."

"I'd like to see you try." Rixin reached for his revolvers.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe it is."

"Alright then. Blaze, can you take care of this?" the guy looked and the woman.

"Why me? You're the one who started this nonsense."

"Because it'll be quicker. I don't really have my power."

"Sheesh, fine. Look, Rix, if I beat you, you'll come with us and if you beat me..."

"You mean when I beat you." Rixin said.

"IF you beat me. We'll leave." the woman smiled.

"Oh believe me when I'm done with you, you won't be able to leave." Rix grabbed his revolver and shot.

Suddenly the woman disappeared.

"Where...?"

"Right behind you."

Suddenly Rixin felt a sharp pain in his back as he was flying.

"What the hell. What power is this..." Rixin thought to himself.

He fell on the ground not being able to move.

"Just what the hell are you?" Rixin asked and looked at the woman.

She had a black angel wings on her back and she was holding a katana. Rixin knew someone who looked like that.

"Are you Meiko?" Rixin asked.

"No. I'm her sister." she said and smiled.

"Her sister? Meiko has a sister?" Rixin thought to himself.

He tried to get up, but failed.

"Geez, guys. Did you really have to do that? I'm late for 2 minutes and this is what happens? Seriously you're gonna kill all my fucking friends like that."

Rixin recognised that voice.

"Can't be... Barb?!"

"That's fucking right. Did you really have to fight them? Know your limits, fucker." Barb walked up to him and helped him get up.

"You're with them?"

"Yeah. And we need your help. Our "friends" are back." Barb looked at him.

"You mean?"

"Yeah."

"Then why didn't they tell me in the first place?"

"Because it was more fun that way." the woman called Blaze walked up to them.

"So... you in?" Barb asked.

"You know I am." Rixin said.

If only he has knew at that moment that he wasn't going to come back...


	15. BIO - Mad

**Hey. Third bio huh? Well that was quick. Hue. I'll try to post more now. Anyway. Enjoy.**

_**Subject #3 - Mad**_

Full name - Unknown.

Nickname/Codename - Mad.

Sex - Male.

Race - Unknown.

Status - Unknown.

Battle Style - CQC (Close Quarters Combat). Kill before enemy gets a chance to react.

Theme - Man Without Fear by Rob Zombie.

Personal quolities: Violant and agressive. Jumps right into action without thinking though if someone he trusts has a plan he will follow it.

Choice of weapon:

Anything he can hands on is a weapon to him really, but one he likes in particullar is:

The Boom Knives - Something between a knife and a brass knuckle with spikes. The tip explodes when launched at an enemy. Really handy for taking down enemies quickly.

BIO: Before events - Not much is known about Mad in general, but this is something we found out about him. He lost both his parents when he was young. He was taken in by his uncle who was killed by a group of assasins who then took in Mad as they saw that he has skills to be an assasin aswell. They erased most of his memory and trained him to be an assasin. Though after some time he started to regain his memory and, but at that moment they were attacked by some other people. He was the only one of they're group to survive. The guy who was apparantly the leader of the squad decided not to kill him and let him join them. Mad accepted as him and the leader went on to form a squad with two other guys and eventually became best friends and one of the best killer duos known as Mad and Ninja.

BIO: 5 years/The escape - Mad opened his eyes. He sat up in his bed. He looked around. The place he was in what looked like a cell.

"Did you have a nice nap?" someone asked.

Mad looked up and saw Ikman. He suddenly remembered what happened.

"BASTARD!" Mad yelled. "I'LL KILL YOU WHEN I GET OUT!"

"Geez. You were more quiet when you were asleep. Was pretty peaceful here for the last 5 years without you."

5 years? He's been asleep for... 5 years?

"The hell?" Mad said.

"Oh. You were asleep for 5 years, but since the prototypes are almost done, you're not needed anymore. Get ready for your _execution._" Ikman said as he walked away.

"WAIT! WHERE'S NINJA?!" Mad yelled.

"Don't know. He's somewhere. Dead or alive. Couldn't care less. By the way you got 2 hours."

2 hours. Mad sat in the cell for 2 hours thinking of a way to get out of there.

"Alright." he though to himself. "My only choice is to punch the first son of a bitch I see take his weapon and then kill the next son of a bitch I see, free Ninja if he's still alive and then escape. That's the plan. Success is my only motherfuckin' option, failures not."

"Hey! Get up! It's time." Mad looked up. It was a soldier.

Mad got up as the soldier opened his cell. He walked down the corridor and saw a familliar face.

"So you're alive." Ninja and Mad said at the same time.

"Quiet." said the soldier. "Keep moving."

"Shit." said Ninja as he tripped and grabbed Mad.

"Dude, what the fuck?" said Mad as they both fell down.

"Sorry."

"Hey! Get up!"

Mad made an evil grin.

"Do you really want us to do that?" he asked.

"What the fuck do you..." he couldn't say anything as Mad grabbed his head and broke his neck.

The other soldier turned to him, but it was too late Ninja was behind him. He put him in a sleeper hold until the soldier passed out.

"Why didn't you kill him?" asked Mad.

"They're just following orders like we were." said Ninja. "I don't like killing without a reason. Especially old comrades."

"Old comrades who betrayed us and tried to kill us." Mad responded.

"Anyway we should get out of here."

"Let's go"

They ran through the corridors as they saw a door with name "Weapons lab" on it.

"Here." said Ninja as he broke the codelock and it opened.

"Nice security huh?" said Mad.

"Here take this." said Ninja and gave him something like a watch. It showed 0%.

"What's this?" asked Mad.

"Servic armor. The newest version. It downloads weapons and armor. Looks like they were made for us. Or maybe not..."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Let's go"

Mad took a sword and Ninja took a couple of handguns. They went through corridors looking for an exit, but all they found were soldiers trying to kill them. At last they walked at the end of a corridor and they saw _him_.

"Dammit." said Mad. "Well I guess we gotta make our own exit."

He ran towards a group of soldiers killing them and jumped through the window into the night...

**Continued in the next chapter...**


	16. BIO - Ninja

**Here's another bio hope you enjoy it. Review.**

_**Subject #4 - Ninja**_

Full name - Unknown.

Nickname/Codename - Ninja.

Sex - Male.

Race - Unkown.

Status - Unknown.

Battle Style - LRC (Long Range Combat).

Theme - Undefeated by Rev Theory.

Personal quolities: Very calm. It's very hard to make him lose his composure. Follows orders almost completely and sometimes even likes to give them.

Choice of weapon:

Like Mad any gun he can get his hands on becomes his weapon. He also tranferred Rixin's weapon date to his so the weapons used by him mostly are the ones Rixin had. Though he has one favourite weapon:

The Wall Sniper Riffle - It's like a regular sniper riffle only the bullets fly a lot faster. It can create walls that only Ninja can see and bounce the bullets of it. It's a great weapon if you want to be efficient and conserve ammo.

BIO: Before events - Like Mad not much is known about Ninja's past either. But like Mad we managed to find out about Ninja aswell. He grew up with his father who was a soldier and after he was old enough he joined his army aswell. He had the genetics from his father to be a great soldier, but he also had a lot of skill and confidence. Followed orders unquestionably. Was probably one of the best (if not THE best) soldier there was. One day a man came to their base. He told him he'll be transfered to another facility and asigned to a new squad. As always he followed orders unquestionably. He was given 4 well trained men and he became their leader. The squad was known as the Alpha squad. They went on 168 succesful missions without any trouble. On the 169 mission Ninja got injured while fighting none other than his future best friend Mad, so he had to take a break. When he was ready to get back into action he was approached by the same man who offered him to become part of the elite group. He would be joined by his "friend" the CQC specialist Mad, the weapon, armor, explosions and technology expert Jonas and their leader who's name was unknown even to the squad members. He started going on missions, but these were different. They started infiltrating headquarters and stealing and destroying projects and experiments. They did everything they were suppose to do without flaw until one day a new guy named Ikman came into their group and they got the orders to kill their leader...

BIO: 5 years/The escape - Ninja shot a soldier as he climbed over a fence. He saw Mad jumping over the wall a bit further from him and jumping on a roof. After climbing the fence he shot another soldier and continued to run.

"Ninja's final log." he said. "Both Mad and I have been betrayed by our own people after succesfully retrieving the target. We still have yet to figure out why. We possed no threat against the plan whatsover. They jailed us like dogs, waiting for our execution. Needless to say... they failed... miserably. Betrayal won't go unpunished. Each and every one of them have a meeting with the reaper and they sure as hell won't miss it. No exceptions. End of log."

He looks at the watch that now showed 100% and pressed a button. Suddenly armor started coming on his body. He clenched his fists.

"Target Ninja has Servic armor? What the hell?!" said one soldier.

"No idea the other one has it aswell and- OH FUCK!" he was cut of as slicing noises were heard in the background.

"The system seems to be doing fine. How about you?" Ninja said through a speaker in the armor.

"All is fine here." answered Mad.

"Although it seems most of weapons are locked down." Ninja said.

"Relax. This will enough for now. I'll see you at the train station over and out."

Ninja shot a soldier. He walked over the corner and saw like 20 soldiers. He took a gun and started shooting them all.

"Damn it. Out of ammo."

"Looks like you can't do shit without a gun in your hands huh?" one of the soldiers asked.

Ninja ran up to him knocked him down and looked at him.

"Wrong. Dead wrong." and punched him to death.

"Ninja, how's the weapon situation coming along?" he heard.

"Hold on." he said as he finished punching the guy. "We have a higher clearance now, but the rest seem to be locked down on a special requirement."

"DAFUQ?! WHICH ARE?!" Mad yelled.

"Killing people." answered Ninja calmly.

"Perfect. Just when heavy enemy reinforcements are arriving."

"Actually, that's convenient. The higher your kill count is, the easier it'll be to unlock our weapons."

"Really? That's all? What's the catch?" Mad asked.

"By the looks of it, no catch." answered Ninja. "Alright we'll rendezvous in the train station."

"Race ya there."

Ninja teleported a gun to himself and continued to shoot soldiers. After some time soldiers weren't the only things coming after him. Robots and cyrbors were fighting him. He was almost at the train station.

"Things are getting a bit messy here. Where are you?" Ninja said.

"Sorry I'm late for our love date, but their fucking artillery has me. Don't miss me too much though." he heard Mad say.

"Dammit. I'll have to hold on by myself." he said as he shot a rocket to a group of soldiers and robots. Suddenly a robot knocked him down. "Shit." he kicked it away and fired more rockets. He proceeded to kill every soldier and robot in the train station who were coming at him. After that he went up on a roof. And after 10 minutes Mad showed up.

"You're late." said Ninja.

"Yeah? Well I don't see roses and champaigne either."

"Aren't those?" Mad looked at 2 guys fighting in the distance.

"They are. Maybe we should ask them for help?"

"No fucking way. They won't help us."

"We'll at least try." said Ninja and they both jumped down destroying the train.

After confronting Barb and Rix (it was them) who went away Mad looked at Ninja and said:

"Well I fucking told you they weren't gon-" and suddenly a crash cut him off.

They both looked at that direction.

Someone or something jumped up and landed infront of them. They recognised... themselves?

"JUST LOOK AT THAT! Our own action figures! We're fucking famous, man." Mad punched Ninja in the shoulder.

"So that was the catch. They needed recent battle date for those androids. That explains the odd weapon unlocking system and why they kept us in those cells for 5 years."

"Well isn't this just thrilling?" Mad said and sliced his knives.

"As a matter of fact, it is." Ninja agreed.

"Ready?"

"Ready forever!"

"Let's go."

They started fighting the androids, both taking their own replica. Ninja first beat up the android, but then got beat up himself and got thrown inside a train. While the replica went on the train and started shooting at him.

Mad was doing fine at first. Pretty great actually, but he still couldn't destroy the android they both jumped on a train that was going next to the one Ninja was in.

"They outclass because they stored date of our weapons. In that case..." he thought at yelled. "MAD! YOUR KNIFE!"

They both took out both their explosive knives and started fighting the androids again. They were pretty equally matched, but somehow Ninja and Mad both managed to stab the androids with the knives.

"Eat shit and die." Ninja heard Mad say as everything exploded...


	17. BIO - Jonas

**So it's been some time. Sorry 'bout that. I was busy with life and stuff anyway. Another bio for you. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_**Subject #5 - Jonas**_

Full name - Jonas Pache.

Sex - Male.

Race - Unknown.

Status - Unknown.

Battle Style - Unindentified.

Theme - What I've Done by Linkin Park.

Personal quolities: If he has any feelings he never shows them to anyone. He is a mysterious person and an excellent leader.

Choice of weapon: None. He uses his self made weapons and doesn't have any favourites amongst them.

BIO: Before events - Since he was a kid everyone thought he was a genius. He could fix literally anything that has something to do with technology. Teachers said he would become big one day. If they would've known how wrong they were. He didn't become big. In fact he wasn't even known. It was like he didn't even excist. Why? At some point of his life he was given an offer to work for a company. He was suppose to make special technology weapons and armor for them. And he did. He had an assistant who later on became his wife. Though because of a tragic accident she died and he was fatally wounded, but before he died the company use one of their new project, Servic armor, that would help him live. Although it was only a prototype that Jonas only started working on he was able to live. After that he continued working for that company, but only for the sole reason that they had the technology needed to try and revive his wife. After some time the company offered him another job. Since he had the Servic armor he could go out and infiltrate other companies and steal their technology, but not alone. He would be joined by Ninja and Mad, and a person who would lead them. But after a while The company decided that Jonas was capable to take the leader's position and told them to kill their leaders. After recieving those orders Jonas knew that someday he might be in danger to get killed like that too. And so he decided to plan against the company...

BIO: The escape/The return - He already knew this would happen eventually. So Ninja decided to tell him. Good thing he was prepared.

He took out something like a pocket watch with one hand and stabbed Ruby with Energy Drainer as he got stabbed by an explosive needle.

"I'll be seeing you in the future." He thought to himself as everything exploded. And he fell on the ground.

He got up and looked around.

"No one can see me while I'm using this. Though I have to get out of here as quick as I can. This thing won't last forever." He thought to himself as he teleported away.

**Some days later**

"Dammit." He said when he learned that Ninja and Mad were captured. "I knew this would happen. If only I had warned them. Well no use in feeling bad about this. I need to get them out of there. But I can't just break in there. I'll need to infiltrate it and wait for the right moment...

**After 5 years**

That was the day. He couldn't find another oppurtunity. They were too heavily guarded for him to take them out alone plus he would have to carry them which would be pretty hard. So he decided to help them with everything they can. He unlocked every door from the security room so they could get away easily. After that he picked up the newest version of the Servic armor and headed to meet up with them, but it didn't go as planned. The soldiers noticed that something was off and came to the security room to check. A lot of them died, but there were more so Jonas decided to just escape. He ran to the place they were suppose to be. He saw them running, but also saw about a hundred soldiers behind them. About the same amount was running after him. He looked at Mad and Ninja who noticed him and nodded at the window. As they both jumped out he use an explosive to take out most of the soldiers and escape. Though he could've helped his comrades, he didn't. There was still one thing he had to take care of. He had to kill _him _once and for all...


	18. BIO - Pure

**Yeah so another bio. This is kinda weird because you probably think this character isn't really relevant, but he is. So here we go.**

_**Subject #6 - Pure**_

Full name - Pure Demon.

Sex - Male.

Race - Demon.

Status - Dead.

Battle style - Unknown.

Theme - Live for the Moment by Monster Magnet.

Personal qualities - Unknown.

Choice of weapon - None.

BIO: Before events - Pure comes straight from hell. The son of satan himself. He was suppose to be the new lord of hell, but refused to inherit the throne. It all started when a fallen angel fell to hell. Pure was the one to find that angel. The angel's name was Blaze. He was ordered to kill her immediatly. Now you might wonder: "Kill? But they're in hell. You can't die there." Wrong. That is a different kind of hell. Not the one you read about or the one you imagine. In hell if you get killed you die like in any other place. Now Pure refused to kill that angel. He was against killing innocents in general. That made his father very angry so he locked the angel up and tortured her while telling Pure that it's his fault. But Pure had enough. He started gathering other demons like him and formed the Anti-Demon Society where he met his two future best friends Ikman and Yashka. They both had younger sisters with Ikman's being Ruby and Yashka's being Snow. Ruby caught Pure's attention. He figured out she had a power so great, that if they could get a hold of it they could end his father's reign once and for all. So he decided to train and after a while they got close to each other. Pure became like an uncle to her. One night they decided to break Blaze free, however there was a snitch in their group and his father sent his best guards to kill them all and capture his son Pure. The only ones that managed to escape were Pure, Yashka, Ikman, Blaze, Snow and Ruby. They decided to escape to the Earth realm, but as they got there Snow got captured. They tried to get her back countless times, but someone was stopping them. The Demon Hunting Corporation or DHC for short. So while running away from a threat they got to a bigger threat...

BIO: Last mission - The door blows up as Yashka is the first to walk in.

"You sure this is the place?" Ikman asked walking in after him.

"Positive." Pure answered.

"Well lead the way then." Yashka walked to the side.

"I know this is the place, not where exactly she is." Pure looked at Yashka with a kind of angry look.

"Well then. Let's go this way shall we?" Ikman asked and walked towards a corridor.

Pure looked at the corridor.

"No."

"What's up?" Yashka asked.

"I sense presence there. And not of the good kind."

"We can take 'em, can't we?" Ikman gave a smug smile.

"Pure, if there's any chance that she's there we have to take it." Blaze looked at Pure.

Pure sighed.

"Alright if you say so."

They walked through the corridor the corridor until they saw a door. They opened the door to see a white light. Something rolled on the ground.

"IT'S A TRAP! MOVE!" screamed Pure.

Suddenly they were in a forcefield, under heavy enemy fire.

"Well the DHC have new toys huh?" said Blaze.

"Yeah. Never seen something like this before." said Pure. "Alright, Ikman create a forcefield so we don't get shot, everyone else try to find a way out of here."

"Uncle Pure, is everything going to be okay?" Ruby looked at him.

"Ruby, I'm not gonna lie right now this is bad. Very bad. But we've gotten out of sticky situations before. I think we'll be fine if we just-"

*shot*


	19. BIO - Yashka

**7th bio. Well this is going pretty slow huh? Anyway enjoy. Happy bday Yashka!**

_**Subject #7 - Yashka**_.

Sex - Male

Race - Demon.

Status - Unknown.

Battle style - Preffers using guns, but is also good in close quarters combat.

Theme - Indestructible by Disturbed.

Personal qualities - He's the man with the plan. Always has a plan and can think of a plan quickly even in death situations.

Choice of weapon - None.

BIO: Before events - Yashka was born in an elemental demon family. One of the most powerful families in the demon world. He was born with the power to control fire, but his power didn't stop there. After some time he discovered something known as Blackfire. He was the first to posses such power. Blackfire is a variation of fire that can burn literally anything. Blackfire is a powerful skill indeed, but it came with a price. While Yashka thought he could control Blackfire because he had the skill to, he was wrong. The reason he could do that was because he had a dark side in him. He was chosen to be the Demon of the Blackfire. One day the dark side in him took over and wanted to kill his family and he did except Yashka's little sister Snow. For some reason she didn't burn from the Blackfire so the dark side inside Yashka decided to let her live. For now. A lot of people feared Yashka for his power and for what he did, but then he found people who accepted him his first and best friends Pure and Ikman who were planning a rebellion. Yashka wanted to join them as he didn't like how satan ruled and because he didn't want to lose his friends. The night they decided to break Blaze out Yashka knew there was a snitch, but it was too late so he thought of an escape plan. The only place they could go was Earth realm so when they broke Blaze free he told everyone they must go there, but before he could leave he killed the snitch even though he was beging for mercy which made his dark side very pleased...

BIO: Last mission - Yashka turned around as Pure was cut off to see him falling on the ground and Blaze screaming and running towards Pure.

Yashka couldn't even react when Ruby just broke through the forcefield and attacked the one who shot. He managed to dodge so he didn't die, but he got slashed through the face by Ruby.

"Dammit..." Yashka looked at Ikman "IKMAN! Hold the forcefield and protect Blaze. I'm going after Ruby, she'll get captured if she just goes head on like that."

"You better get her back..." Ikman said.

Suddenly Yashka's hands were burning in Blackfire.

"Oh don't worry. I will"

He start running the way Ruby went killing everyone with the Blackfire that due to his rage inside burned everyone instantly.

"Fuck you, bastards." was the only the he said while killing them. They tried to shoot him, but it was futile, it was like he was indestructible. He was fully burning in Blackfire. "Just die already"

He literally went through everyone and then he saw Ruby and a guy with a bloody face laying on the ground looking at her.

"You'll regret what you did." Ruby said.

"Go back to hell" the guy said and aimed at her.

Suddenly Ruby fell on the ground. Soldiers start coming in from everywhere with some weird guns.

"You okay, boss?" one of the soldiers said.

"I'll live. Now get that one." he pointed at Yashka.

"I'll take you bastards on." Yashka said.

"Now you won't." he heard a voice from behind.

It was Ikman.

"They have some new tech. They even go through my forcefield. They've gotten good. We're outmatched. We have to go."

"But what about-"

"We have to go, Yashka. Pure's already dead. Do you want all of us to die?"

"You go. But I came here with a purpose." he launched towards all the soldiers and started killing them without them getting a chance to attack. He looked back. "GO! I'LL BE RIGHT BEHIND YOU!"

He ran out of the building to see a shuttle above.

"So that's where you went huh?" Yashka thought as flew towards it and crashed through one of the walls.

He ended up in some lab facility. He looked around and this is what he saw. About a few hundred soldiers and about a few scientists. He also saw what he was looking for. Ruby was laying on something like a table.

"Alright, everyone, give me Ruby and you'll get to live... or not." Yashka said.

One of the soldiers took a radio.

"We're gonna need some backup here."

"Death it is then."

He started killing everyone that got in his way. As he got to Ruby he grabbed her because she was unconscious and ran. He looked outside to see they weren't on Earth anymore. They were in space. And as powerful as he was he needs oxygen. He ran into a room with emergency shuttles in them, but there was only one. Suddenly Ruby woke up.

Yashka looked at her.

"Ruby, you have to get out of here. They'll be here any moment and I don't think I can take all of them alone. You have to go. Now."

"Okay..." said Ruby "Just... who are you?"

Yashka looked at her in shock.

"It doesn't matter. You have to go."

The soldiers started coming in the room as Yashka pressed the button to release the shuttle.

Yashka turned around. They were all aiming at him.

"Hold your fire." someone said "Hello there, demon person. Look I don't really want to kill you, but everyone else here does. But if you give up now they might not kill you."

Yashka noticed a metal suit in the corner of the room.

"Well what do you say? Die now or give up and perhaps survive? I'm more of a fan of option two honestly so-"

"I rather die than to give up." Yashka said as he started burning himself with the Blackfire.

"What are you doing?" the guy seemed confused as he watched Yashka burn.

"So is he dead?" one of the soldiers asked.

"I'm afraid so. What a shame. He would've been usefull."

Suddenly the metal suit started moving. It stood up.

"So you can transfer your soul too huh? Not the first one who can do that. Sorry, but not impressed. And you burned your body so we couldn't use it? Don't worry we still have _your sister._"

The metal suit started running towards the guy he dodged, but apparently Yashka wasn't aiming for the guy. He crashed through a wall and starded falling towards the ground...


	20. BIO - Ikman

**Bio! Woo! Enjoy!**

_**Subject #8 - Ikman.**_

Sex - Male.

Race - Demon.

Status - Dead.

Battle style - Uses his demon powers to defeat enemies.

Theme - Animal I have become by Three Days Grace.

Personal qualities - Usually serious, but can be smug and immature sometimes.

Choice of weapon - None.

BIO: Before events - Ikman was born in a a special demon family. Special because unlike any other demon families they had a secret. A secret how to get to the next level how to make your power greater. Though not just any demon could unlock that power. Only some demons could unlock their hidden powers and get to level 1. However everyone thought Ikman was the chosen one. He was forced to train to get stronger and after a while he managed to unlock level 1. Not only that, but after more training he managed to unlock level 2 as well. Although it was very unstable. The reason for that is that Ikman did not want that power thus he couldn't control it. But he didn't say anything just continued to train his power. One day his sister Ruby was born. That was unexpected because everyone thought Ikman was the chosen one and would be the only child, but apparently not. As Ruby got old enough she started training aswell. But unlike Ikman she reached level 1 and 2 much faster. Everyone thought she was the chosen one and Ikman was happy about that. Nothing was expected from him anymore. And he was thankful for that. One day the Satan, the lord of hell came to them. He wanted to take away Ruby for her power. Ikman's parents refused, so Satan killed them, but in that time Ikman managed to get away with Ruby. He found out there's a group who are planning a rebellion against Satan and he decided to join them. He met his best friends Yashka and Pure there. On the night they decided to break Blaze out Ikman had a plan of his own. To do the same to the lord of hell what he did to his parents, but he didn't. Satan knew about their betrayal so they had to leave, but Ikman swore that one day he'll return and get his revenge...

BIO: Last mission/New beggining - Ikman watched as Yashka ran off.

"Blaze, we have to get out of here." Ikman said to her.

"What about Pure and Yashka?" she asked.

"Yashka is going after what he came for and Pure... well he's gone."

"I'm not leaving his body here." said Blaze.

"Okay. We'll grab his body and then get out of here. "

They went back to get Pure's body, but it was gone.

"Did they take it?"

"I don't know, but he have to move." Ikman grabbed Blaze and started running.

They ran through many soldiers killing them. When they got out Ikman looked at Blaze.

"We need to split up. Go find a place to hide."

"What about you?" Blaze asked.

"I have something to take care of. Now go. We'll see you soon." Ikman said as he ran off.

Ikman looked for the shuttle that was there before, but it was gone.

"Dammit! I'm too late. Well Yashka you better know what you're doing." suddenly he saw something flying down from the sky. "Could it be...?" he started going towards the thing that was flying down.

As he got there he noticed it was a shuttle. He came closer and saw it was empty.

"Someone was inside... Maybe it was Yashka or maybe it was Ruby or maybe both." he looked around. "No soldiers around. Whoever it was in that shuttle they got away. I just hope she's okay." suddenly someone landed next to him.

He turned back back to see a guy standing next to him.

"Oh it's one of you guys." the guy said and looked at the shuttle "Gone huh? What a waste. What about you? Are you going to drive a hard bargain too?" he looked at Ikman.

Ikman looked at him and suddenly he knew what he had do too. It was about time he started making his own decissions. It was about time he got his revenge. On all of them.

"No. Quite the opposite. I'd like to join you." he said as he wickedly smilled to himself...


End file.
